A Special Kind of Idiot
by Kufuge
Summary: Reno was a special kind of idiot... [Slight RufusxReno shounenai, silly little oneshot, oocness]


Warnings: Reno stupidity, slight RufusxReno shounen-ai, OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF characters, despite my deepest desires. If I did… sufficed to say things would be a lot different…

* * *

Reno was a special kind of idiot. Only a special kind of idiot could set off nine different alarms in the ShinRa building at once. With his keycard in his left pocket.

Rufus looked up as numerous shrill bells souned, wincing. He'd had a headache as it was. Whatever idiot had set off the alarms was going to have hell to pay. Hot, flaming hell. The phone beside his hand began to ring moments later. Picking it up, Rufus was only just able to prevent his annoyance from lacing his words.

'What?'

'Sorry to bother you, Boss…' He knew the voice immediately; Elena, one of his more trusted turks, 'But Reno-'

'Reno?' He should have guessed, really.

'Y-yes sir, Reno… he's somehow managed to set off nine different alarms in the building…'

'Then shut them off and send him up.'

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line, Elena probably thankful that she hadn't been blamed or Rufus' annoyance, taken out on her. No, that annoyance was being saved for a certain redheaded turk.

'Thank you, sir. Yes, sir.'

Suddenly, another shrill sound added itself to the already deafening ruckus.

'Make that ten, sir…'

* * *

Reno shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hands buried deep in his pockets. He had a bad feeling about this; ten alarms in one morning; seven security, three fire alarms. (He'd always wondered why there were so many "no smoking" signs pinned around the walls of the corridors). Now, three complete levels were locked up and level five was flooded.

Rufus wasn't going to be impressed, he knew that much.

It was with soggy sneakers, a wet white shirt, damp black slacks and utterly drenched hair that Reno trudged into the president of ShinRa's office.

'You wanted to see me, yo?'

Rufus at first didn't react; head down, concentrating on the work at hand. Paper work, Reno noticed, and momentarily mused about how glad he was that he didn't have to worry about it. More so, he was supposed to worry about it, but nobody held it against him for _not _doing it. The only thing Rude would let Reno do with a pen was sign his name, and even that was a rare occurrence.

'You never fail to surpass my expectations…'

Reno blinked. Once. Twice. He certainly hadn't expected to get up there and be _complemented…_

'Your stupidity is in a league of it's own.'

Okay. Perhaps it wasn't a complement.

'Uh…'

Rufus ran a hand through his slicked back hair, leaning back into his chair. Behind him, the weather out the large window seemed to have worsened rapidly; rain pouring over the grey city, gutters over flowing, a sea of umbrellas below.

'It's just… been a real bad morning… nothin's gone right, yo…'

'So you blame your failure to enter the levels and building correctly along with smoking in the corridors on a bad morning?' Rufus didn't know if he could let his lover off easily this time.

'… Yeah.'

A sigh. 'Well, first of all… the lifts weren't demanding an ID card… so I didn't bother… then I was told off by Tseng, that loving sob, and I needed something to calm my nerves…'

The young blonde waited for his fiery-haired partner to continue.

'So I…' Reno fished around in his pocket, producing a lighter and half empty pack of cigarettes, 'And… lit up, yo…'

'First of all,' Rufus was sounding unnaturally frustrated, 'You shouldn't be smoking; you have a small amount of brain cells as it is; tobacco won't help the matter any. Secondly, you have an ID card for a reason. Use it. And thirdly…'

Reno winced in worried anticipation as the sound of Rufus' chair being pushed out was heard, footsteps drawing closer. He gasped softly as arms wrapped around his waist. Rufus spoke against his ear. 'Just how did you do it?'

A sheepish smile tugged at the corner of Reno's mouth.

'Talent?'

Rufus chuckled ever so slightly.

'You really are a special kind of idiot…'

* * *

Ma ma, I think that story turned out rather well... reviews are always appreciated but if you intend on flaming me... well, that just shows how sad you really are, ne? Constructive critism, however, is a completely different matter. 


End file.
